pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 41
Poni Island Now that you've become , you're able to explore all of Poni Island's eastern reaches. Poni Grove is the gateway to these new paths. Seafolk Village First of all, go to Seafolk Village, and you'll find a by the Pokémon Center, who will battle you with his . |} For defeating him, he'll give you six s. Head through Ancient Poni Path down to Poni Breaker Coast. Poni Breaker Coast Just below the entrance to the Ruins of Hope are two that you can battle. |} After defeating them, they'll give you and , which were HMs in previous games. Now head through the Ancient Poni Path to Poni Grove. Poni Grove This short, verdant path leads from the Ancient Poni Path to the wild half of Poni Island, which is not regularly inhabited, but is visited by Trainers hoping to push themselves to their limits. If you tried to enter Poni Grove before becoming , you would have been turned away, but at last you're worthy to take on the challenging wilderness on the east of Poni Island. Go to the east side of the area and pick up the . Head to the northwest and and battle the . |} Behind him is an . Head right and face the . Head right a little and you'll be in Poni Plains. Poni Plains Not too far from the entrance to Poni Plains, you can meet an . He thinks quite highly of himself, but if you can defeat everyone else in the area first, he'll take you on in battle. Head to the right and down to find a female . |} South of her is a . Go all the way to the northwest and up the mountain. Near the slope is a . |} Go up the mountain and use Tauros Charge to break the rocks, and you can head inside the nearby cave: the Plains Grotto. Plains Grotto Inside you'll discover another Z-Crystal, , which can turn 's into its exclusive Z-Move, . Go back out and break the rocks on the right side of the split. Go down the ledge and you'll find a . Go down and all the way around again. This time break the rocks on the left side of the split to find a and a . |} Hop down the ledge in front of the Hiker to find a Berry pile. Go all the way right and up a little bit to get an and battle a . Now head down and face the Ace Trainer at the beginning of the area. He'll give you upon defeat. Now head northwest by the Veteran to enter Poni Meadow. As you do so, you'll be stopped by Dexio and Sina. This time, they're here to teach you about Mega Evolution—through battle. His will Mega Evolve, so be careful. After defeating him, he'll give you your very own and a Mega Stone, the , which will allow Alakazam to Mega Evolve if held. Now head north by the Veteran to enter Poni Meadow. Poni Meadow Upon entry, go northwest to grab a , then go east past the to find some . From there go northwest and you can find some more . Climb the vines to the south and grab the . Go back to where you found the second Purple Nectar and go up. Go right across some vines and into some grass. Here you can also find Meredith, who will battle you after you defeat her at Ula'ula Meadow. |} After defeating her this time, she'll give you . She then disappears. Go right past the second set of vines and down to find . Go north and down the vines to get a . Go down the ledge to find a . Head back around and go west into Resolution Cave. Resolution Cave Go over the rocky terrain with Mudsdale Gallop. Go all the way left to find a and a . |} Go back and down to battle a . |} Get on and go left to find a . Go back to the Backpacker and use Tauros to break the rocks behind her. Follow that path to find . Go south and break the rocks to battle a . |} Go right head into the basement. You can find several items in all the corners. On the raised platform is the Legendary Pokémon, . It's said that Zygarde appears when the ecosystem is being threatened. Could it be perhaps that 's threatening Alola's light is what made Zygarde appear in this region? Whether the truth is ever known, this is your chance to catch Zygarde for yourself. In the upper left is an . In the bottom left is a . In the bottom right is a , and in the top left is a hidden , so use Stoutland Search to get it. Now get out of the cave and through Poni Meadow. Once back in Poni Plains, go northeast to Poni Coast. Poni Coast When you reach the northern end of Poni Plains, just before reaching Poni Coast, you'll run into Looker once again. He's the member of the International Police who gave you a back on your first trip through Akala Island, which by now probably feels like a very long time ago. He and his chief, Anabel, are on their way to the Battle Tree, so perhaps you'll run into one of them again. For now, Looker gives you a to use in battle. Break the rocks open with Tauros Charge going up. You'll run into some . Above them is a and a . |} Go below the Honeymooners to battle a . |} Jump the ledge below him to collect , then battle the below it. Jump down the ledge. Go right and all the way up, smashing rocks along the way if needed, and enter the Poni Gauntlet. Poni Gauntlet Just north is a . |} Cross the bridge and pick up the , then battle the . Go back through the grass and take the other bridge up to find a to the left. Now go up and battle the |} Head north and battle the . |} Near him is a . Go right from him and grab the . Go south and battle the . |} Down from them is a . Now head back and up. Go up past the Black Belt to battle a . The near the Battle Tree's entrance would like to trade you his for your . After this, keep going and you'll enter the Battle Tree grounds. Battle Tree Upon entering the Battle Tree, you'll see two familiar faces: the and rival from the original games, Red and Blue. They will introduce themselves to you and then you will decide which of them to battle. Red= |-| Blue= Then they'll depart. You can face them as you get farther in the Battle Tree tournaments. In the Battle Tree, you can have Single, Double, or Multi Battles. You will do consecutive battles until you are defeated or you take a break. You win Battle Points each time you win a battle. You can use the Battle Points to purchase items to the left of the Battle Tree receptionist, such as evolution-inducing held items, battle items, and Mega Stones. Left Attendant= |-| Middle Attendant= |-| Right Attendant= There is also a Move Tutor that you can cash in some BP for. |} |} If you have hatched at least 20 s, there is an in the Battle Tree area who will upgrade the PC boxes to add a Judge button in the bottom-right corner. This will show a graph representing the selected Pokémon's Individual Values, which are permanent bonuses to the Pokémon's stats. Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone If you have , bring it to the Altar of the Sunne at night, and you can go through the rift there to daytime. If you have , bring it to the Altar of the Moone during the day, and you can go through the rift to nighttime. You can do this no matter which version of the game you are playing, as long as you have the with you. This will allow you to catch Pokémon that only appear at certain times of day, but you will not be able to get the version exclusives from the other game. After you have gone through the rift, take your with you to the Lake of the Sunne /Lake of the Moone and go to the center. will appear. After all this, head to Aether Paradise. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon